A wireless local area network (WLAN) generally has a coverage radius of 20 meters (m) to 30 m indoors and a coverage radius of 100 m outdoors. When a wireless terminal moves, it is inevitably handed over between APs. That is, when the wireless terminal moves from a coverage area of one AP to a coverage area of another AP, the wireless terminal is switched from a state of being connected to the former AP to a state of being connected to the latter AP. In the handover process of the wireless terminal, the wireless terminal temporarily disconnects from a wireless network, and in this case, a packet forwarded on the network may be lost. If the lost packet is a voice service packet, a short-time voice loss occurs. If the lost packet is a video service packet, a freeze and artifacts occur for a short time. This degrades user experience.